Conveyor belts are used to transport various materials or products in industries. In general, such transport systems are mainly made up of a driving roller, a driven roller and a conveyor belt that wraps around the rollers. The driving roller relies on friction force to drive the conveyor belt. However, such a mode of driving through friction force has the following drawbacks: first, it is easy for the conveyor belt to slip, making it difficult to effectively transport materials; second, the driving roller and the driven roller tend to swing back and forth during high speed operation causing the conveyor belt to shift from side to side.